Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with office furniture designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,892 issued to Tice (1994) describes a pneumatic table that adjusts to various positions. Pneumatic cylinders controlled by a pneumatic system raise and lower the tabletop to a desired position. Brakes are used to lock the tabletop once it is in its desired position. The tabletop tilts forward and backward to vary the operating position of a piece of machinery located on the tabletop. A self-adjusting foot treadle adjusts when the tabletop height is changed such that the linkage between the treadle and the tabletop is maintained. The treadle also adjusts to various positions for the comfort of the operator.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20040123780 (Kenneth, 2002) describes a portable and expandable project plan table that includes a table top that is pivotally connected to a frame having a generally truncated right triangular prism shape. The table top is hinged to permit access to storage for drafting tools and papers within the frame and may be locked to prevent movement when the table is transported. The legs of the table pivot between vertical for use and horizontal for transporting, and are designed to overlap in the folded position in a compact arrangement. Each leg is independently height adjustable to permit the table to be made level on uneven surfaces, and wheels on each leg facilitate movement of the table in the open-for-use position. The table is constructed of durable materials to permit use out of doors or in adverse conditions.